Dreams of One, Hearts of Two
by Twilight's Star
Summary: (SanoKen, Ch 3 up) One night, Sanosuke was sitting at his house alone when a certain crimson haired samurai drops by. What could possibly happen?Sorry for the bad summary. Please read!
1. Only Wishing

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rurouni Kenshin, oh how I wish...  
  
Hi people! This is my first RK fic, please have mercy on my dark void of a soul.   
  
WARNING: Shounen-ai and possible hard yaoi (I'll think about it)  
  
Pairing: Sanosuke/Kenshin (Slight reference to Karou/Kenshin, but nothing happens. Really! I'm a Sano/Ken shipper all the way!)  
  
Basic Outlook: Well, this is a basic SanoKen fic. It's in Sanosuke's POV in the beginning, I might change it along the way. This might turn out to be an angst/death fic type deal, I'll keep you updated. This is also a song fic of the song 'Everything you want' by Vertical Horizon (I don't own that song either) I do have to change it up a bit to fit with the story. Okay, on to the story. (And to the people who review my story 'Unknown Heaven' that might be reading this, don't worry, I'm still writing that fic. This story is a little break from writing FF9 stuff.)  
  
Chapter 1: Only Wishing  
  
-- Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
Oh, and it's rising at the back of your mind --   
  
I'm slumped lazily against the one of the walls of the dojo, I have a fish bone held tightly between my teeth. I intently watch strands of crimson hair dance, gracefully flowing with every movement of my beautiful former Battousai...My? Tch, in my fondest dreams. I can only wish I could hold the petite figure in my arms, even if it were only once. Actually, I don't think I could bear parting with him. Never would I let him go, if only I had the chance...I'd best shake the thought off right now. How would I, a lowly 'moron' as Saitou calls me, ever be with someone so...perfect? I sigh, my expression goes to deeply depressed.  
  
"Sano?" I look up at the one who is calling me, who is none other than the radiant beauty himself. Concern could easily be detected in his voice, even I could hear that.  
  
"Is something the matter Sanosuke?" Amethyst eyes fill with worry, I hate when he gives me so much of his emotions. It just makes me love him more. I opened my mouth to respond, but...  
  
"KENSHIN!!!" He turns his head around and meets the soul-shattering glare of Jou-chan. He smiles his trademark empty smile.  
  
"Is something the matter Karou-dono?" He asks with the most angelic tone.  
  
"Yes," She responds matter-o-factly. "You said you'd clean clothes ten minutes ago!" Jou-chan said with a very harsh tone. How dare she even think to talk to Kenshin in that manner! It's not like he doesn't wash clothes every single day! Sometimes I wonder why Kenshin is even with her. Yes, tis true. I knew one day it would happen, I guess I never really wanted to admit it to myself.  
  
"Your right Karou-dono, I said I would de gozaru." She nods her head once and storms angrily out. He looks back towards me, his hair whisps back around. I just feel like extending my hand and gently sliding through it with my fingers, another foolish thought of mine.   
  
"We'll talk after I'm done de gozaru." Kenshin smiles one more time then walks towards the bucket of soapy water he had prepared in advance, pulled back the sleeves of his kimono and started scrubbing the articles of various clothing. Suds rising up his small arms, droplets of mercury occasionly dripping down and sliding up everytime he put his hands in and out of the water. I didn't realise I was staring at him, I guess I just wanted to savor the moments I was even around or near him. But my mind traveled else where, I couldn't help but think of the reason why Kenshin was with Jou-chan. Iv'e always known Jou-chan urged to have Kenshin, but that's just stating the obvious, it's Kenshin I was surprised about. I know that he has always been very kind to Jou-chan, even when she was not, but I thought that was only because she had let him stay at her dojo. It might of been because she had excepted Kenshin for what he is, not for who he was. But don't we all? None of us find Kenshin's past bothersome, all that matters is who he is right now. Well, Jou-chan must've been the greatest out of all of us then.   
  
-- You never could get it  
  
unless you were fed it  
  
Now you're here and you don't know why --   
  
I remember the day when they announced it, when they told us they were a genuine couple. I cried myself to sleep, even then I still had visions of them together. It haunts my very thoughts and dreams even now, but was something so odd about Kenshin from that day forth. His eyes hold don't have their shine as they used to, almost everytime I look into those purple orbs of his I see tinges of sadness that no one else notices. I feel like sneaking up behind him, put my arms around him and softly coo him. Ask him to tell me whats on his mind, to pour his heart out to me. I mently kick myself, no more thoughts like that Sano. But....He just doesn't seem to move with as much gracefullness, he smiles at people with such emptiness. It pains me whenever I see him like this, I just wish he'd tell me whats wrong. I hate to think that Kenshin doesn't trust me or want to talk to me anymore, hmph, like he ever did. But this one idea came to me everytime I thought about why he was with Jou-chan, maybe....he's afraid of being alone again...I mean, I know about his wife. He was probably scared and alone after it, does he feel he needs to be with someone so he's reassured that he will never be alone? A sharp jab always hits my chest when I think of it, I want to hug him, tell him I am always here. He doesn't need to be Jou-chan to think someones there for him, I'm always here and I swear I'll never leave.  
  
Chapter 1: End  
  
Love it? Hate it? Just plain wish you could burn it? Well, tell me! I'd always like to here from anyone! R & R please! 


	2. Questions

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, let me tell ya, over a days period of time I swayed the creator of RK to give it to me.Go me.  
  
Okay, at this current point in time I have two reviews. I think I'll start with the good first...*Sweat drop* (This chapter is in Ken-sama's POV)  
  
XZanayu: *Glomps XZanayu* Thank you so much for giving me a positive review! And yes I will continue, glad I found another SanoKen shipper! Please keep reviewing, I'll give some pocky. *Wink, wink*  
  
To kenshinzgirl: If your reading this, thank you for the big flame!! -^__^- As long as you read and reviewed it I'm still very happy, though I kinda wish you didn't bash on me sooo much. Oh, and Iv'e already been to Hell. The brimstone is quite nice this year.  
  
NOTE TO ANY POTENTIAL FLAMERS: Hey listen, some of you flamers are flamin my fic because its SanoKen. And I put at the very beginning of my summary and fic I typed "SANOKEN!!"! If you don't like, don't come. Sheesh, what are you people idiots?! Now, if your flamin my fic just because the writing is purly horrible, then flame me all you want. But god, read the pairings! (Walks angrily away)  
  
Chapter 2: Questions  
  
-- But under the skinned knees  
  
And the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn --  
  
I can feel his warm gaze through my back, he's kept like that ever since I started washing clothes. I pretend that I don't notice and keep scrubbing, a small smile on my face. I wonder why he's staring at me....Oh well, I have not the time to worry about that I still have a couple more chores to do. And I also promised I'd play with Ayama and Sazume (A/N: Did I spell their names right?) And then...I told Karou-dono I'd go out and eat with her, my smile turns to a harsh frown. Every time I seem to think of Karou-dono my mood just gets more depressed, but I can't think of a single reason why. She's always so giving, kind, beautiful none the less and has given me a home. It just seems every time I even see her nothing feels right....What could possibly be wrong with me? My hands stop their continous motions and I look up to the cerulean blue sky, was I hoping to find an answer? Or hoping that I never would? I close my eyes, I see nothing but endless black. I breathe in deeply and exhale slowly, I was wearing myself out just by my thoughts. I suddenly feel a shadow being cast above me, I open my eyes slowly only to be met with chocolate brown ones. I blush crept upon my face and I go back to washing clothes, my hands are moving more rapidly than before.   
  
"Y- yes Sano?" I studder. He moves to the right of me and sits down.  
  
"You alright Kenshin?" He asks me with a soft tone, not very normal of him. I smile and nod my head.  
  
"Daijoubu." He looks at me dissapprovingly, why so worried all of a sudden?  
  
"Uncle Ken-nii! Uncle Ken-nii!" Two genki voices call out my nick name as they run towards me. I didn't know Ayama and Sazume would be here so early, but it doesn't matter. I'm happy to see them anytime.  
  
"Hello there Iya -" I was cut off by two little girls running straight for me and hugging me tightly, making me fall over. Their little hands have an unmovable grip on my hakama, but when I accidently got pushed back words, I landed right on top of Sanosuke. I hear him mumble some unidentifiable words but doesn't move. The twins were still saying my name every couple of seconds, but I wasn't really focused on that now. All of my thoughts were going to the body underneath me, out of the corner of my eye I can see him turning to a very bright shade of red. But there is some emotion I'm having that makes this feel...right?  
  
-- You howl and listen  
  
listen and wait for the  
  
echoes of angels who won't return --  
  
Chapter 2:End  
  
Alright, another chapter down in record time. Whoo. Please leave a review!!! I'll be your friend (Unless you give me a flame, evil you.) Sorry this chapter was short. 


	3. Moonlit Encounter

Disclaimer: (Looks at her current 'Getting Rurouni Kenshin' status)...Nope, still don't have'em....Damn...  
  
Welcome back! Sorry it took so long to update, it's just the homework and schoolwork is pile'in up! I probably will only be able to update on weekends..If I'm lucky..Okay, thanks to all the people who left a nice little review! I would designate a specific 'Thank You' to each one of you like I did in my last chapter, but I was just way to lazy. Maybe I'll do it next time. Alright on to the story, Sano-sama's POV!! -^___^-  
  
Chapter 3: Moonlit Encounter  
  
The blazing orange sun has gone down and the silvery moon as risen in the black night sky, the stars illuminating the land. And I'm just sitting here alone in my empty house. It's was about two hours ago when Kenshin went out with Jou-chan to the Akebeko, any other day I would've tagged along with them like normal but....not with only them....I left to my house shortly after they headed out to eat, there would be no purpose staying there if Kenshin was gone. I mean, I was tired too...Hmph, I'm trying desperatly to get my thoughts off him aren't I? I heave a heavy sigh as I glance up at the moon, being entranced by it's milky form. Tonight would have been perfect if I had Kenshin sitting beside me, wishful thinking. He's probably out having the time of his life right now..or maybe in a quiet torture. Who knows? If he'd only talk to me about this whole thing, but he seems to want to block everyone out lately. The rurouni is starting to get me worried about him, or for better choice of words, even more worried about him than I was. I shake my head to banish away my thoughts. He can take care of himself, he is not mine. I blink slowly blink twice, attempting to clear my mind and thoughts when I heard a the rustling of leaves from somewhere in front of me. I jump up to my feet and raise my fists up, I do this purly by instinct. My eyes go quickly from left to right searching for the source of the sound, the sounds of sandals dragging along concret come from in front of me. My eyelids go down to slits as I wait for my potential enemy, though to only see the moonlight glistening off his pale skin as he walks towards me.  
  
"Kenshin?" I mumble under my breath. The samurai walks toporily towards me, his expression is....so horrifingly sad. I drop my fists down slowly and I gaped at him. He stopped about a foot in front of me, his head hung down so his crimson hair covered his eyes. A single sparkling liquid rolls down his cheek and splashes on the ground silently.  
  
Chapter 3: End  
  
Sanosuke: Why in Kami's name are the chapters so short?!  
  
TS: *Shrugs*  
  
Sanosuke: *Sweatdrop* Oh yes, you help greatly.  
  
TS: I'm just not used to writing long chapters, maybe I'll update tomorrow too since they're so short. Gomen minna-san! 


End file.
